The document DE 10 2008 030 657 A1 shows a corresponding centrifugal clutch. This includes (i) a hub as inner rotating element, whose outer periphery includes a plurality of ramp-like contact surfaces, (ii) a centrifugal weight device surrounding the inner rotating element and comprising two peripherally distributed centrifugal weights and two tension springs and whose inner periphery includes a plurality of ramp-like counter surfaces for forming a positive engagement with the contact surfaces of the hub, and (iii) a belt pulley as an outer rotating element surrounding the at least one centrifugal weight device, wherein the centrifugal weights of the centrifugal weight device for creating a frictional engagement with the belt pulley can be pressed outwards through the centrifugal force against the inner periphery of the belt pulley in opposition to the action of the energy storage elements.